


unethical ways of flirting

by breaktrio



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aged up characters, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Multi, also, also minor engou if you squint because of my brand, also minor minamata because...why not, and minor natsuaki, crush at first sight type of thing!, mailman!tsurugi and college student!tenma, matatagi is the best and the worst roommate ever, mentions of college trigger warning for that, minor munetaku but its there i promise, pokémon mentions here and there, tenma and hayato are bff, tenma is CUTE and my SON and i LOVE him, this is basically only earth eleven with some mentions to the raimon boys, this is supposed to be COMEDY but i'm a dramatic bitch and i project on my characters, this is... weird, written for kyoten day but didnt work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaktrio/pseuds/breaktrio
Summary: Tenma should stop buying things at 2AM.
Relationships: Ibuki Munemasa/Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma & Matatagi Hayato, Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	unethical ways of flirting

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for kyouten day when my friends where still here with me and telling me unlikely scenarios to write about. this was one of them. so, for ume and ana

2 AM.  
  
  
Tenma clicks on _Buy This Item_ without using his brain. He doesn’t need two boxes full of candies, but it’s too late now. He will feel guilty in the morning, after he tells Matatagi about his impulsive buying. But the candies were on sale! Half the price! Fifty percent off! And they are Tenma’s favourite kind of candy... stoking them up is the right choice. Tenma knows that Matatagi will eat them, too, so it’s not only for himself, but also for his roommate. He’s such a good friend. The _bestest_ friend. The best roommate Matatagi could’ve asked for! People always tell him he’s an angel who hates himself, living with the Devil like that and they are right, Matatagi is the Devil and Satan reincarnated, but it’s okay, because he’s good to Tenma. He’s also a very good cook and he loves his brothers to pieces.  
  
  
4 AM.  
  
  
Tenma decides to buy two other boxes of candy. Just to be sure. Shun and Yuuta will eat them too.  
  
  
9 AM.  
  
  
Tenma hates everything, right now. He just woke up because someone rang the doorbell. It’s dawn, for God’s sake. He also stayed up late, last night. Very late. He skipped his first class this morning. Happens. You know, something about candies and anxiety messing his capability of falling asleep.  
  
The someone who woke him up keeps ringing their doorbell and it’s causing a headache to Tenma.  
  
He rushes to answer at the door to make them stop. That urgency is not good for Tenma’s anxiety, but it’s probably nothing. Maybe, it’s Matatagi who lost the keys to their flat (almost every month Tenma has to call their landlord because Hayato has the superpower of losing his keys, like, he’s the most responsible—he has to, like, he’s biologically born to be responsible, it’s the older brother gene, but Hayato has the capability of losing everything he can possible lose and Tenma has to cover for him every single time) or Matatagi’s little brothers (now, Tenma’s, too) that come to their place to eat and hang out almost daily. Or it’s Aoi with her notes from a class he missed three times in a row (college is hard, okay!).  
  
He opens the door with a swing, ready to yell a please stop killing my ears. Luckily, he stops in time because in front of him there’s the mailman. Mailboy? Mailperson. He’s young, probably Tenma’s age, and with blue curly hair and yellow eyes completely in contrast with his white shirt and white shorts with Amazin’s logo printed on them. His eyeliner is so strong that makes Tenma shiver a little.  
  
Why is the postman in front of him? Was Matatagi—he looks down and sees four boxes. Oh, the candies! Already? How? He ordered them in the morning! And that was six hours ago! How is this possible. Are they doing okay? Is the man in front of him, okay? Maybe he should ask if he’s okay, you know, just to check in. This is crazy. And fast.  
  
But back to regular Tenma’s programming, because the man is very handsome—maybe too handsome to be a postman, mailman, courier, whatever-- and Tenma feels a little bit self-conscious; he just woke up and he’s pretty sure he has drool all over his face mixed with sweat. And he is his Pokémon’s pyjamas, but if Tenma needs to be honest, he doesn’t feel ashamed about it.  
  
“Matsukaze Tenma?” the mailman asks and his voice is deep and Tenma is probably blushing because he has a baby gay brain that goes _AAAAAAA_ when hot brooding looking man are in his presence. He’s a type and his type is _Show No Emotion_. He likes to be the one with the expressions and the feelings and the excitement in the relationship. Or he’d like to be. He never had a significant other. There is a reason for that. Too much excitement and something about his ability of falling in love in five seconds that scares people away. That’s what his friends say, anyway.  
  
The Amazin courier is starting to look confused. Or annoyed. _Oh no_ , please, nice good-looking mailperson, don’t look annoyed with Tenma. Fuck. Okay. Tenma, do something. Move. Stop gaping at him like a fish in a bowl.  
  
“Yeah... it’s... it’s me.”  
  
“These are your packages. Can I have your signature?”  
  
Tenma nods and takes the pen from the mailman’s hand. His fingers brushes against the other’s pale skin and Tenma almost has an heart attack. Stop trying to put yourself in a romantic comedy with the mailman. It would be fun, though, to know what the mailman is thinking, to know if he is sharing the same line of thoughts that Tenma is having. Probably not, Tenma is sure, because no one likes Tenma _that_ way. Oh, _he’s kind of cute and I would love to hold his hand_ way.  
  
“Thank you,” and he takes the pen and there he goes. Tenma is not getting married today, apparently.  
  
Tenma stays put with four boxes at his feet. He sighs.  
  
  
  
10 PM.  
  
  
  
Matatagi lies on the floor, hair wet after the longest shower ever and a candy in his mouth.  
  
“So, he was hot?”  
  
“Yeah,” Tenma says, another candy in his hands, aiming at Matatagi’s head. His stomach is full, his teeth ache and he’s very bored. Annoying Matatagi is very entertaining. He’s not doing a good job, though, because usually Matatagi’s responses are funnier. His friend is thinking about what Tenma told him. Tenma can already sense his braincells working on a plan.  
  
God, this is terrible. Telling Hayato things is always risky because he will cause trouble on purpose. Maybe Shindou was right, he should’ve chosen another roommate. Matatagi is a great friend, but not a good person and he has a bad influence on everything and everyone he touches. Hayato, on the contrary, thinks their friendship was what Tenma needed. Maybe he’s right, maybe he’s not. Tenma enjoys living with him, most of the times. Other times, he wants Matatagi Hayato behind a cell, so faraway that Tenma can forget about his existence. One day, he’s going to call the cops (and it’s fun, because Hayato is dating one of them) on him without an inch of regret. Aki-nee and Natsumi-nee made him a snitch.  
  
“Order something else. Maybe you’ll see Hot Mail Guy again,” Matatagi takes the candy that Tenma throw at him from the floor and he eats it. Tenma makes a disgusted sound and Hayato laughs, “I cleaned it, I can eat from it.”  
  
“It was the Hot Mail Guy thing.”  
  
“You need a name for him in your little brain. You can’t keep to call him mailman like I know you are doing,” Hayato says.  
  
He has a point.  
  
Tenma shakes his head. Then he pouts, thinking about what Hayato said. Order something else. He really wants to see the Hot Mail Guy—he hates it—again. He isn’t sure that getting something else will make him see the postman again. But maybe he has to try…  
  
“I don’t have anything to buy,” he settles for it.  
  
Matatagi smirks, “About that... my brother’s birthday is coming up.”  
  
Of course, Matatagi Hayato has always a plan.  
  
  
  
2 PM.  
  
  
  
Tenma is eating instant ramen from the box when the doorbell rings. He almost spat it out everything. This time, though, he’s ready. He showered, he’s not wearing pyjamas (for the first time in days), but nice pricey jeans that Shindou got for him (he will tell no soul, but he loves having rich friends who sees him as a younger brother to spoil) and a very pretty t-shirt he got on sale when he was shopping with Aoi. It’s sky blue and it makes his grey-blue eyes stand out. That’s what Aoi says, though, so Tenma is not sure about that. His plan is not making an impression on the Amazin’s guy, but he will not be mad if he succeed. He… wants to look nice and he feels pretty. So, it’s good. Also, he’s not sure that the Amazin’s guy will be the same Amazin’s guy of yesterday. It may not be a guy, at all. He is only hoping is the Hot Mail Guy.  
  
He opens the door and he’s there. Tenma blushes when Hot Mail Guy looks up and down, checking him. He tells himself that he recognizes him from yesterday (so fucking fast, this is worrisome, thought, how fast are these mailpeople?), without other reason beside that.  
  
“Matsukaze, right?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, it’s me,” he says then his stupid gay brain adds a, “Again.”  
  
It’s not that Tenma is staring but he notices how the other’s lips move up in a little smile. It’s just a fraction of a second, but Tenma sees it and smiles back.  
  
Hot Mail Guy hands him his package (it was 12 AM when Hayato finally, finally decided what to buy as birthday’s gift for Shun, with Tenma’s money. It’s Animal Crossing and Tenma couldn’t say no) and Tenma takes it, thanking him softly. Oh, he’s very pretty today, hair possibly curlier than yesterday and Tenma doesn’t know his name but he wants to marry him or something. He really wants to hold his hand. He has nice hands, Hot Mail Guy, perfect to hold. He’s also very pale and Tenma wonders how beautiful he is when he blushes. Too much time spent staring.  
  
Fuck. He did it again.  
  
Hot Mail Guy looks weirded out, and he clears his throat and says, “I…have to go. Bye.”  
  
Tenma doesn’t know what to do so he says the dumbest thing ever which is “Thank you for you service,” and then closes his front door with a loud bang.  
  
  
8 PM.  
  
  
Matatagi doesn’t stop laughing. It’s been ten minutes and he didn’t stop once to breathe again. How the fuck he is not dead yet? Tenma wants to kill him, but he can’t because he knows he deserves to be made fun of for what he said to Hot Mail Guy.  
  
“Can you stop?” he asks after another fifteen minutes of laughter. Hayato can’t look at him without laughing, now, even if he tries hard not to.  
  
“It’s just…” a giggle, “You are.. the worst case of gay panicking I have ever seen, the worst! And I lived through the Munemasa bisexual awakening back in the day!”  
  
“It was five months ago.”  
  
“Time flies when you are an happy homosexual, apparently.”  
  
“Hayatoooo,” Tenma whines, hitting the table with his forehead. He closes his eyes when he feels Hayato’s hand on his shoulder.  
  
“You said he smiled, right? So, it wasn’t that bad.”  
  
“He smiled before I stared at his hands for five minutes without letting Shun’s gift go.”  
  
“Yeah,” Hayato whispers, “That’s kind of creepy. But he checked you out.”  
  
“He did that.”  
  
“But,” Hayato sits down next to him, not touching Tenma anymore. And he wants his hand back on him just because he likes the comfort of having another person’s warmth on him.  
  
“But?”  
  
“We can’t be sure he’s attracted to you. I mean, you showered for the first time in a week, I think he was surprised you looked like an actual human being.”  
  
“Why I am still talking to you? Why are we friends? You know what, I’m calling Shinsuke,” he gets up to retrieve his phone.  
  
“You are not calling Nishizono,” Matatagi puts himself between the hallway and Tenma.  
  
“I’m calling him.”  
  
“You don’t need him, you have me!”  
  
“You are no help!”  
  
“Yes I am! This is why I’m using you Amazin’s account to order this absolutely useless pancake pan!” He has his phone out and he clicks on _Buy This Item_ so fast that Tenma can’t do anything about it. This doesn’t stop him to tackle Matatagi on the ground to tickle the shit out of him.  
After a year of living together, Tenma knows all of his weakness. Matatagi Hayato can go down with a five minutes session of tickling.  
  
After, with Matatagi on top of his upper body, he whispers, “You know how much unethical is Amazin? That man is getting richer exploiting people like Hot Mail Guy.”  
  
Hayato huffs a laugh, “Well, then, this is an unethical way of flirting.”  
  
  
10 AM.  
  
  
He showered again. Ugh, really, this is ridiculous. He showers for a _boy_ , now. He check his emails (he tries not to click to _Track Your Order_ again) and he notices one from his college professor. One of too many.  
  
Ugh.  
  
Gouenji Shuuya is concerned about him and Tenma feels bad for ghosting such caring man, but he doesn’t have time for this—this being college. The thing is, he doesn’t know if he wants to keep it up with it. He feels zero motivations to show up to class and study about things he doesn’t really… care about. He doesn’t feel he made the right choice in what he is doing now and his future is not bright looking right now, after his knee injury. Yeah, soccer star crushed down by a foul. Everyone knows that story. He can’t play, but he can’t do anything else either so he ended up doing something he hates because it’s easier.  
  
Professor Gouenji is being too nice and understanding (most of it being the fact that Tenma was his husband’s protegee, back when he still could play soccer and he doesn’t want to think about Endou-san because he will cry), but to Tenma everything feels like pity and he wants to prove he can do it alone. This is also why he is not answering Shindou’s calls. The only person he talks to, these days, is Matatagi (and Hot Mail Guy) and sometimes Aoi, only because he can’t ignore her. He physically can’t because Aoi will track him down and kill him herself, if he tries to ghost her. Luckily, Aoi is constant contact with Natsumi-nee and Aki-nee, so at least, he doesn’t have to worry about his moms—not really, but he can’t stop thinking about them in those terms.  
  
He sighs.  
  
Life was better when the only thing in his mind was playing soccer. He should find a job and quit college, but it’s hard because he feels like a disappointment, a complete let-down and whatever.  
  
He hates it. He wants to make people proud, he wants to make Endou and Aki proud, but he can’t, not right now. He doesn’t have the means, to do it, imagine having the motivation.  
  
So, he’s coping with buying things on unethical websites and crushing on exploited employees, apparently. He googled why Amazin courier are so fast. Man, what a wild ride.  
  
The doorbell rings and he goes to open up, anticipating to see blue hair and gold eyes, but the only thing he sees is white. Then, he looks up and his grey pupils meet pink ones. White hair, black headband. Ibuki Munemasa, tallest and biggest man he knows. Also, Shindou’s boyfriend. Why is Shindou’s boyfriend here? Wait, why is he wearing Hot Mail Guy’s clothes? He checks, the same Amazin’s logo printed on his chest. Oh.  
  
Right.  
  
Ibuki works there too.  
  
He forgot.  
  
“Tenma?”  
  
“Oh, Ibuki, hi,” he tries to hide the disappointment in his voice—he really wanted to see Hot Mail Guy today, just because brain full of cute boys and less of anxiety—and also the fear because, remember, Tenma is ghosting Shindou who is Ibuki’s boyfriend. Tenma needs to address the fact that he’s ignoring Ibuki too.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Oh. His deep voice is full of concern and Tenma wants to smash his head against the wall.  
  
“Yeah, of course! I’m totally fine… where is my package?”  
  
Ibuki hands it over, but doesn’t let go when Tenma takes it, “You are not fine, Shindou—”  
  
“Look,” Tenma starts, “I’m fine, I’m just having… one of those days. It’s just… it’s not only one day. I promise everything is okay. Tell Shindou I’m eating and all those things,” he puts too much strength in pulling the package from Ibuki’s big hands and he almost falls ass down on the floor when Ibuki lets go.  
  
“Fine,” Ibuki says with a sigh, sounding defeated, “I’ll see you around, then.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks, bye!”  
  
Fuck. Okay.  
  
Now he has a useless pancake pan and Ibuki’s concern, which it’s mixed with Shindou’s which will be mixed with Kirino’s and Sangoku’s. Okay.  
  
Fuck.  
  
  
  
7 PM.  
  
  
  
“Ibuki?”  
  
They are at Rairaiken, waiting for their ramen. Matatagi looks tired after his shift at the shop. He works at Decathlon, selling sport things at people who don’t understand nothing about sport. Neither does Matatagi, so it’s perfect for him.  
  
They—Hayato—decided to eat out for the evening. There are two different reasons for that: one, they forgot to go out to shop for groceries (they are living off candies, by now) and two, Matatagi has to meet up with his boyfriend after this, and Rairaiken is closer to the police station than their flat. Tenma finds ironic the fact that Hayato is dating a cop when he’s basically a criminal.  
  
Tenma nods at his question, “It was really weird. He asked me if I was fine…”  
  
Matatagi drinks his soda and says, “You are not fine.”  
  
“It’s true, but they shouldn’t know about it.”  
  
“You know, you make me angry. You are the most selfless person I ever met, you always put yourself on the line for other people. I swear to God, you are capable of anything if other people are concerned. You want protect them and take care of them, but you forget the fact that how you worry about other people, they are going to do the same. You can’t shut everyone down because you have this irrational fear of being a disappointment. They are not expecting anything from you. They will love you anyway, even if you are college drop-out. I’m a college drop-out, and my mom still talks to me.”  
  
Tenma looks away. It’s not the first time Hayato tells him things like this. Living together brought them closer than ever. Hayato doesn’t open up easily, to other people, but when he does, he can’t shut the fuck up. Having Matatagi telling him every little thing about himself, his issues, his problems, his traumas and whatnot, made Tenma do the same. Hayato knows everything Tenma’s fucked up brain is producing, lately, like Tenma knows everything about Hayato, how he feels about his mother’s illness and his brothers living with her without him.  
  
“Thanks,” he whispers, “Rationally, I know you are right. But…”  
  
“Hey,” Hayato stops him, “You can’t control the chemicals in your brain, I know that, but I’m here to tell you when you are giving these motherfuckers too much freedom. I’m your best friend for a reason.”  
  
“You are not my best friend. Shinsuke is.”  
  
Hayato huffs a laugh, “Can Nishizono do this?”  
  
“You are not doing anything.”  
  
“Uhm, wrong. I’m breathing. Look at me. I’m perfect.”  
  
Tenma shakes his head and laughs, “I hate you.”  
  
“I love you too, Tenma.”  
  
Tenma blushes, “Stop.”  
  
Matatagi grins, “Good. I didn’t lost my touch with your blood flow. But let’s go back to Munemasa.”  
  
Tenma whines, “I don’t want to think about him. And I don’t want to talk about him.”  
  
“We should talk about him.”  
  
“And why is that?”  
  
“You are really dumb or are you mocking me? I know your brain can do it, if you concentrate.”  
  
Tenma tilts his head, confusion all over his face.  
  
Matatagi facepalms, “Are you for real? Okay. Where is Ibuki working right now?”  
  
“Well… at Amazin, I guess. Since I saw him this mo—wait a minute.”  
  
Hayato grins big, canines shining under the restaurant’s lights, “Exactly.”  
  
“Do you think he knows Hot Mail Guy?”  
  
“It’s worth asking. But it means…”  
  
“I have to talk to Shindou,” Tenma whines, crushing his forehead against the table.  
  
It makes a worrisome loud thud.  
  
“I’m sorry, Tenma. You have to talk to your dad if you want to get laid.”  
  
Tenma blushes once again, cheeks flaming red, “I don’t want to get laid! I want to hold his hand!”  
  
Matatagi laughs, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”  
  
  
  
11 AM.  
  
  
He called Shindou in the morning. He cried. Not big deal. Shindou cried too. They are okay, now. Matatagi was right and Tenma hates him for it, because if Hayato is right, that means that Tenma is really losing it. Shindou told him that whatever he decides, he has his support. That was cute.  
Then he crushed Shindou’s place, which is Ibuki and Shindou’s place, even if they are not official living together, they are. Ibuki spends most of the nights there, and half of the fridge is full of his favourite protein bars. Also, Pitbull is always playing on the sound system. It was playing (it was Timber by Kesha ft. Pitbull) when Shindou opened the door, perfectly dressed in a white shirt and fitted dark jeans. His long hair were styled in a loose braid. He looks pretty and put together even with that soundtrack. Tenma missed him a lot, so he launched himself in Shindou’s arms, already opened for him.  
  
They are in the kitchen, Shindou pouring tea in two cups. Ibuki gets out of the bathroom without a shirt on and only wearing basketball trousers.  
  
“Oh, Tenma, you are here.”  
  
“I am. Sorry for yesterday,” he bows a little, but Ibuki shakes his head and smiles.  
  
“It’s okay, man, really. I hope you are okay, that’s what matters”, then he puts his big, big hand on Tenma’s head to ruffle his hair.  
  
Tenma giggles, “Thank you.”  
  
Sometimes he forget that he and Ibuki are same-age friends and that Shindou, the one whose looking at them with eyes full of affection, it’s the older one.  
  
“What brings you here?” Ibuki asks, pouring himself a cup of coffee, lying against the counter.  
Tenma finds too interesting how these two are so different, but still are what Sakura defines _couple goals_. Well, they had to make it work, first. It was weird, all that process of stop hating one and other and getting together (Tenma still remembers Ibuki’s angry grunts and Shindou’s constant bad mood when Ibuki walked in), but Tenma is glad they are happy now.  
  
“Actually… I’m about to sound really weird and creepy, but I need to know if you have a co-worker with blue hair and golden eyes? Looks angry and annoyed? Tall, but not too tall. Well, he’s taller than me, but I’m pretty sure he’s shorter than you. And very pale.”  
  
Ibuki almost spits out his coffee, “That’s… oddly specific.”  
  
“Told you it was creepy.”  
  
“Why?” Shindou asks.  
  
“I… Well, I ordered these four boxes of candies a few days ago and the mailman was… intriguing,” he tries to explain without dying of embarrassment. It’s very hard.  
  
Ibuki laughs, “Oh, you did the thing with him!”  
  
“The thing?” Tenma questions.  
  
“With him?” Shindou adds.  
  
Ibuki sits down and crosses his arms on his bare chest, laugh still on his lips and in his eyes.  
  
“The thing where you fall in love with a complete stranger. It’s, like, your special power or something. Do I have to remind you about Taiyou?”  
  
“No, you don’t,” Tenma shuts him down quickly.  
  
Ibuki smiles, “Well… I mean. He’s hot, so I get it. But he doesn’t look like your type.”  
  
Shindou shakes his head, “You don’t know Tenma’s type very well. Taiyou was only a crush. You don’t know about Fei. Tenma was--”  
  
“Please stop talking about them and tell me Hot Mail Guy’s name.”  
  
Ibuki laughs loud.  
  
“I can’t believe it… Hot Mail Guy?”  
  
“Munemasa.”  
  
“It’s Hayato’s nickname for him. Could you please stop?”  
  
“Sorry, it’s too funny,” Ibuki tries to catch his breath, “Look, his name i Tsurugi Kyousuke. He’s very… quiet, he’s one of those guys who speaks only when he needs to speak and in our line of work that means never. Ah, and he likes reading books. Like, big books about politics and shit. I saw him playing Pokémon GO, once, though.”  
  
“Wow, maybe I should date him,” Shindou comments.  
  
“You can’t because Tenma is in love with him.”  
  
“I’m not in love with him.”  
  
“Yet,” Ibuki says. Then he turns to look at his boyfriend with a strange glint in his eyes.  
  
“I have an idea.”  
  
“I don’t like your ideas,” Shindou tells him, but Ibuki is already on his feet, running away.  
  
Tenma sits there, terror in his bones.  
  
“This…”  
  
“Let me guess, it was Matatagi’s plan to ask Ibuki about Tsurugi.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Told you so. Bad idea. The whole concept of Matatagi Hayato.”  
  
  
9 PM.  
Two days later.  
  
  
“I don’t get it,” Tenma says, getting out of the car. It’s Shindou’s car. He just hopes Hayato asked before borrowing it.  
  
“You don’t have to get it, you have to shut the fuck up and do as I say,” Matatagi responds.  
  
Tenma doesn’t know where they are. He doesn’t like it because he’s sure this is involves Hayato (bad), Ibuki (double bad) and Minaho (triple bad, just because he doesn’t like the concept of cops). He hopes Sakura and Aoi aren’t on whatever this is, because he could die.  
  
Tenma looks around and notices that they are at the riverbank, close to his old middle school. It looks a little bit different, after ten years. The little park is decorated with yellow warm lights, making it look more romantic than Tenma remembers. It’s kind of cosy and Tenma doesn’t hate it. But he wants to know why is he here.  
  
“Why I am here?”  
  
“Because your friends love you,” Hayato looks around and then grins, “Look, call me if you need anything. I hope you don’t call, bye!” he turns the key and here he goes, away, away, living Tenma alone. Luckily, it’s still warm.  
  
Tenma huffs. He decides to move, and he takes the stairs down, heading for the benches under the big ass lighting symbol of Inazuma Town. But then he notices he isn’t alone. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs there is someone he knows. Oh shit, they didn’t.  
  
Tsurugi Kyousuke.  
  
The motherfucking Amazin courier.  
  
He’s not wearing his white uniform, but a dark purple two-set who looks more casual than elegant. Under, he has a red shirt. It fits more the vibe that Tsurugi gave him the first day he saw him. Dark and brooding. He looks… very hot and Tenma feels like a potato in his Levi’s and white tee.  
  
Oh, this is why Matatagi chose his outfit for tonight, screaming about his no existent fashion sense. He got set up. This is a set up! A blind date! In the current year of the Lord they are living in. There are aliens in the sky and his friends organized a blind date. Oh God, he doesn’t know what to say.  
  
He gets closer, palm sweating and cheeks red. This is so embarrassing.  
  
Tsurugi looks uncomfortable too, at least. Maybe he doesn’t want to be here. Maybe, they made him do it, telling him Tenma is having a middle-middle life crisis.  
  
“Matsukaze, right?” Tsurugi asks, his voice calm.  
  
“You know that’s me. Tsurugi?” At that, the other nods.  
  
They are standing one in front of the other, looking at each other like two scared animals. Well, Tenma feels like a scared animal. He feels like a rat, and Tsurugi is a cat whose looking at him, thinking about eating him for dinner. Tsurugi Kyousuke looks like a predator in the evening, warm lights hitting his face, making his eyes shine. Tenma hates the way his body reacts to his presence. He really likes him. He doesn’t even know how Tsurugi is, but he likes _likes_ him. Shit, his friends are right, he’s like a puppy who falls in love with everyone. How is this suppose to work? His heart can’t stop beating fast, threatening to fall out of his chest.  
  
“Ibuki was weird, bugging me all day to come here,” Tsurugi says after a while, “But you are cute, so I said yes.”  
  
Tenma cheeks are on fire, now, “Oh.”  
  
“So,” Tsurugi gets close, his shoes touching Tenma’s sneakers, “Wanna go to the arcade?”  
  
Tenma smiles at that, feeling like an high-schooler, “Sure,” he remembers the way for the arcade and starts walking towards it. He jumps while walking, then he turns to look at his… date? Yeah, date.  
  
“Tsurugi, do you like soccer?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
Tenma smiles five times bigger, “Good!”  
  
He stops, and points at Tsurugi’s hand in his pocket, “Can I?”  
  
Tsurugi rises an eyebrow, “Do what?”  
  
“Hold your hand,” Tenma explains.  
  
Tsurugi blushes, pink cheeks making Tenma fall in love a little too fast.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Tenma takes Tsurugi’s hand in his, smooth skin against Tenma’s calloused hand.  
  
He can feel his heart in his throat and he loves it.  
  
Then he remembers the thing is bugging his mind all week.  
  
“Hey, Tsurugi… how much Amazin pays you?”  
  
Tsurugi tightens his hold on Tenma's hands, “I’m sorry, I can’t talk about it. Company’s policy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what to say because this is very random and probably not funny. also i chose to change the name to amazin bc i'm scared of rich people! anyways the joke is amazINAZUMA... it's not funny. I'M NOT A FUNNY PERSON. thank you! if you read it! i'm rlly trying to stop thinking about being perfect and just enjoy writing because i like it and it's funnnnnn it's fun... for me, at least. anyways i hope this made you happy a little i know there was a weird turn there somewhere but what can i say i HATE university.  
> ps. if you wanna talk to me im @ endouboy on tumblr


End file.
